Refusing to Believe
by naruto004
Summary: Sakura refuses to believe that she is falling for Naruto, how will it end, read to find out! One-shot. NaruSaku NarutoxSakura


Authors note: This fic is suppose to be more fun than deep.

I do not own Naruto and in the words of another writer- If I DID DON"T YOU THINK NARUTO AND SAKURA WOULD BE TOGETHER BY NOW!

Rated T for use of the f word.

oOo

Refuseing to Believe.

Sakura's muscles were tensed, awaiting to jump at the slightest alarm. Suddenly she heard a twig crack and jumped through the trees. She went through 6 before returning to hiding.

Sakura then sensed a small object fly toward her at an alarming rate.

"Shit," she whispered.

She pulled out a kunai and skillfully blocked the incoming shuriken. Feeling there were more coming she dashed behind a large Elm tree.

"Phew," she let out.

But just when she thought she was safe, the tree started to feel like it was pressing more against her. She looked up to find that the tree was starting to lean toward her- slowly, but then it picked up speed and was soon in a full force fall. She rolled to her right just before the tree fell to the forest floor with a ear shattering slam.

Her expert senseing of chakra finally picked up his unique waves of energy. She smirked.

" I have you now you son of a bitch.," she said under her breath.

She raised her fist high in the air and forcefully brought it down to the earth, the sound rivaled that of the tree's. the punch made the earth ahead crumble and fly up in a straight line. the force broke trees in it's path until it reached it's target.

All of a sudden a shout of pain was heard and a body flew up in the air.

" Yes!" Sakura yelled.

She watched as her prey's body flayled through the sky.

Poof! The body disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. All the happiness in her face was soon gone and was replaced by a stunned exspresion as she watched it disappear.

Just then an arm appeared beside her shoulder and before she knew it there was a kunai pressed against her neck, pining her against her opponent's body. She closed her eyes and waited, knowing she couldn't do anything to free herself.

"... Nice job Sakura you've really gotten strong, buuuut looks like I won!" Naruto gloated and dropped his weapon.

Sakura turned around said, " Ya ya ya don't brag. I knew that three years of training would pay off, you've really gotten strong Naruto."

" I still don't know if it was worth haveing to be with that perverted sannin," he said- annoyed.

" Baka! don't talk about the _good _sannins like that, they're honorable ninjas!" Sakura said and hit him on the head.

" Ya well you weren't there when he got caught peeking and blamed it on me, one girl bit me!" Naruto remarked.

They walked out off the forest part of the training grounds and back into the main part. Along their way they talked about what had happened in their lives in the three years Naruto had been gone. When they returned Naruto decided he would try something gutsy.

" Hey Sakura-chan I was wondering...if maybe you wanted to go get some-" he got cut off.

" Ramen? first of all, you know I'm not fond of the stuff, and second, i'm still not going on a date with you," she said and poked his chest.

Naruto gave her a soft smile. " Sakura," he started. " You still think i'm a little kid don't you?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, it was true that she had noticed he had physically grown- considering he was now taller than her- but mentally grown? She wasn't sure.

" I wasn't going to take you to get ramen, I was going to take you to get some stirfry and dumplings," he continued.

" If I let you," Sakura added in. That proposal seemed great and she was surprised that he had finally realized how to treat her, but still she said no.

Naruto's smile drooped. " Ok...well if you change you're mind just let me know."

" Don't worry I won't,"

oOo

_five hours later:_

Sakura sat alone in her apartment. She wanted to prove to her parents that she had grown up so she decided to by an apartment. It was fairly small, a good kitchen, one bedroom, a bathroom, a rec room, and a dining room, she couldn't afford much furniture but she had the necessities. The only problem was, that it was very lonely.

She glanced at the phone and quickly shook her head. Don't even think about it stupid, she thought. Trying to get her mind off her thoughts she turned on the tv. News, sports, a movie, cartoon, another movie... She turned off the tv and just stared at the black screen. She once again looked at the phone. It was just sitting there, mocking her. She never really liked the phone, but now she hated it.

She got up to go sit in front of it. She pulled out the stool, sat down and stared at it, somehow trying to beat it at...whatever it was doing to her.

She could call him, after all she was hungry.

" No I won't do it," she said aloud.

_In Sakura's mind: _

Outer Sakura: You idiot you don't love him you love Sasuke!

Inner Sakura: Ya but you have to admit he's pretty good looking now.

Outer: Maybe but Sasuke looks _really _cool _and _is really powerful.

Inner: Naruto's really powerful to! you saw him today he beat the snot out of you!

Outer: That may be but...

Inner: Just tell him you have no food in your house so you have to take him up on his offer, but also tell him it's not a date.

Outer: No way I refuse to love him and what if Ino finds out! I'll never hear the end of it. She'll go around and tell everyone that Sakura went on a date with the number dumbass ninja in the village!

Inner: That's to bad Sakura cause you can't help it! You love Naruto. You love Naruto. You love Naruto.

" Shut up, shut up! SHUT UP!!" she hit the sides of her head with her fists. " I've got to end this torment!" she looked around as if people were watching her. " Of hunger that is...i'm really hungry."

She picked up the phone a few inches. Then set it down again. She picked it up again-this time raiseing it to her ear, and set it down again. She did this sequence a few times before she found her fingers on the number pad. She really didn't want to go she really didn't but she still found herself punching in numbers. But at the last minute chickened out.

"RIIINNGG...RIIINNNGGG...Hello there."

"Hinata it's Sakura I was wondering if-" she was interupted.

"You've reached the Hyuga residents. Unfortunately we are out right now please try again later..."

Sakura put the phone back into the reciever.

" Alright then you want me to call him than ok you've won," she said.

She picked up the phone and dialed Naruto's number.

" RIIIINNNGGG...RIINNNGG...Hello?

Sakura slamed the phone on the reciever almost breaking it. She quickly sprang out of the chair and held her head, shacking it.

" No! No! No! This is a big mistake. I don't love him! I refuse to belive that I love Naruto Uzumaki."

She picked up the phone and dialed again.

"...RIINNGG...Hello? Hello!?"

She hung up. " AHHHHHHH!!" she yelled and placed her head on the counter and banged her fist rapidly across the top.

Once again she picked up the phone and dialed.

"..RRII-..Who the hell is this!? is this Konohomaru? I told you to stop crank calling me!" this time it was Naruto who hung up.

oOo

Today Sakura and Naruto were to meet Kakashi at the bridge near the forest at 9 AM. Sakura woke up at 8:30. She was unfazed at how close it was to their meeting time. She took off her jamies and had a shower, then since it was a Sunday she made some waffles. She also did a load of laundry and then looked at the clock, 8:55. She had great timeing, luckily- Kakashi didn't. She jumped on the couch and watched a movie, she couldn't get herself to move.

" Uhh, one to many waffles," she sighed. Sakura whatched a funny movie and then looked at the clock, 10: 30. She still had a bit yet but couldn't think of anything to do. She thought about leaveing early. Surely Naruto would be there, he hadn't wised up to how things worked with their sensei's timing and he always just thought that Kakashi's lateness was rubbing off on her.

She shook her head. Why did she want to see him so badly! He was a dumbass! She could see wanting to see him after three years if she liked him, but she didn't- at least she thought she didn't. Something inside her told her to go, maybe in her mind she could call it a precaution incase her sensei was early, but deep down, she knew he wouldn't be.

She was only a good 100 yards from the bridge and she could already see Naruto. He was clad in his black and orange jacket and his black pants. She had to admit, he looked pretty good.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" he waved.

"Hey Naruto- k.. Naruto," she said almost saying the second half , he didn't notice.

All of a sudden their sensei appeared on the bridge in a poof of white smoke. " Sakura are you just getting here?" Kakashi said seeing that she was a way's away from the bridge.

She sighed " Ye-" she was cut off

" I farted, Sakura-chan was just getting away from the smell, sorry," Naruto lied.

" Eeew," Kakashi said. " Well I brought you two here to explain that you'll be meeting each other here for the next week showing the other a new jutsu or taijutsu technique everyday." he finished, waved and exited the same way he arrived. After he left Sakura walked up to Naruto.

"Thanks for the save Naruto," she said. " But did you have to say that you farted?"

" It was all I could think of," he explained.

Sakura giggled inside about how Naruto grew up to be quite a man but still maintained his childish and immature imagination. That was one of the things she liked most about him, the other thing was how naive he could be. She snapped out of it when Naruto began to speak again.

" Whoo it is hot out here!" Naruto exclaimed. He took off his shirt and Sakura's eyes widend when she saw his toned muscles.

He leaned backwards and flipped over the rail of the bridge and into the water. Sakura watched him splash around in the water.

" Naruto are you friggin crazy!" she yelled.

Naruto stopped and looked at her. " No, the water's fine...you wanna come in?"

Did she want to come in? Of course she did! She just wanted to jump in and wrap her arms around him. But stubborn ol' Sakura didn't want to love him. She was a graceful medic-nin who did everything by the book. He was a fool who acted before thinking. So she pushed her now obvious feelings down into the bowels of her soul and put on a tough front.

" No I don't wanna come in!"

" Well ok then, see you later," he shrugged and swam underwater.

Sakura left because she felt she was going to burst out in angry tears. She was so frustrated at how unbearabley cute he was bieng. He was so care free, a trait Sakura wished she had. Heck he didn't even care that his pants were going to be all wet and most of all that it wasn't even a public swimming area. They were total opposites, but since Sakura didn't like much about herself, maybe that was the reason she liked him. But. what pained her the most was the fact that she couldn't bring herself to admit it. Like dislikeing Naruto was a reflex or something from the academy days. No one ever liked Naruto that way, so she didn't want to be different.

That's when it hit her. She didn't want to like Naruto because she had always followed the group. She had givin in to peer pressure. The other kids brainwashed her into thinking that likeing Naruto was somehow _wrong_. This made her feel sick to her stomach. She couldn't believe she caved in like that just so people would like her. But now it was to late to change things. She had made her mistake back then now she could't fix it.

oOo

" Earth element, earth dive jutsu!" Naruto proclaimed. He made the seals and dived into the earth, disapearing out of sight. Sakura stood there alone, awaiting what would happen next. Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder and she jumped in fear and felt the surge of adrenaline go through her entire body. She turned around to find Naruto with his goofy grin on, the grin that made her body feel warm everytime she saw it. She blushed madly. He didn't notice.

"Naruto you scared the dickens out of me!" Sakura puffed.

"Sorry Sakura-chan but that's how the jutsu works," he said with his arms behind his back. Around the time when Naruto got back from training, Sakura had started to notice every little thing that he did. Like how he always added the "chan" to her name. No matter what happened. She remembered a time six years ago...

_Flashback:_

_"Hey Sakura- chan do you wanna go out with the coolest guy in the academy?" Naruto asked._

_"Of course I do!" Sakura yelled in joy, picturing Sasuke._

_"Really! Then you'll go out with me?" he asked._

_Sakura put on a blank expression which quickly turned into hysterical laughter._

_"AHAHAHAHA...Naruto I woud never...PFFF HAHAHAHA...go out with you!...HAHAHA...cooest guy in the academy! what the hell were you thinking...AHAHAHAHAHA," Sakura struggled to say._

_Naruto started to cry and feel terrible about bieng blown off. " huuu...ok Sakura-chan I understand..(sniff)."_

_End flashback._

Even when she tore his heart apart so much that he was reduced to a crying blob he still put the "chan" in her name to show affection. There were other things too. Naruto always opened the door for her, if she cried-he would always offer his hanky, and most of all he would always wait until Sakura was served her ramen before eating his. Something he wouldn't even do in the presence of the hokage. Yes Naruto truly held Sakura above everything else.

snap

snap

"Sakura-chan! you hoo...you there?" Naruto said breaking Sakura's trance.

"What?...oh ya hey Naruto..."

"Uhh...hey Sakura-chan..." he gave her a wierd look. It quickly changed because he remembered something. "Oh ya I almost forgot!"

Naruto started to rummage through his kunai pouch. he started to kinda twirl while he looked, like a dog chasing it's tail to try to get closer to it. Sakura giggled at this sight. Naruto could be so cute at times- there she admited it.

"Ah there it is!" he said. He then pulled out a small bouquet of daisies and handed them to Sakura who turned multiple shades of red.

"This is for your great work in training," he said with his trademark grin once again plastered on his face.

"N-Naruto..." she studdered as she took the flowers.

"I just wanted to let you know that I really am proud of you," he continued to compliment her.

Sakura felt her face heat up even more and for some reason felt angry that Naruto was complicating her mind by putting in feelings for him that she didn't want.

Naruto continued. "...And congratulations on becoming vice-head nurse in the hospital..."

Sakura tightly closed her eyes and clentched her teeth. Naruto was clearly unaware of the battle going on her head.

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and said "You're a really great friend Sakura-chan, don't ever change."

Sakura's eyes shot open. All the muscles in her body instantly tensed and she swung forward and tackled Naruto. In under a second Naruto was on the ground with Sakura on top of him.

"God damn it, why do do you have to be so god damn lovable!!" She screamed. Before Naruto could even get in a "What the hell is going on?" Sakura forcefully put her lips against his.

"Fuck ya!!" she yelled

Naruto just layed there with a confused look on his face.

--

yes! i'm done! I didn't describe the kissing scene cause well...i'm a guy(no im not gay) and well...we're just not good at describing those kinda things. anywhoo hoped you liked and for any one wondering i am gonna continue my story Discovering Eachother i just have extreme writer block so it might take a while. be patient!


End file.
